


Mark him(2)all岳 ABO

by yurihayato



Category: all岳
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurihayato/pseuds/yurihayato





	Mark him(2)all岳 ABO

早上八点，岳明辉挣扎着要起床，他浑身酸软无力，后穴也疼辣辣的，像被肏肿了，而大腿根处却还被木子洋又硬又热不知社会主义核心价值观廉耻的东西顶着。 

昨天被木子洋肏哭的回忆猛的涌上岳明辉脑海，前十爷们被一个矫情爱哭包肏哭了，这样下去岳明辉都不好意思做西城岳少，以后怎么在普吉横着走。他想起自己脑袋晕乎哭着求木子洋标记自己，想起他之后把自己的乳尖凑到木子洋嘴边求他抚慰吮吸，被木子洋欺负羞耻的说出在给木子洋哺乳，用后穴夹着木子洋求他快点释放。那时木子洋舔着他脸上的泪滴，讲“哥哥好乖好骚。”温柔的用手一遍遍抚摸岳明辉光滑的脊背“哥哥，以后，除了被我肏哭，你都不许哭。”木子洋在床上当干就干的时候还叭叭土味情话，把岳明辉气得委屈的更厉害了。  
而岳明辉还想起木子洋，昨晚差一点标记了他。

虽然木子洋时常以懂事长自居，可四个人里最不好哄最无理取闹最恶劣的也是他。腺体要被刺破的感觉是那么清晰，岳明辉本以为躲不过，但木子洋却停住了。或者说，木子洋，本来就是这样一个人，在所有人都以为他只是当练习生体验一下生活，而他却认真直到现在。在所有人都以为他已经玩疯了，可他还能具有强大的自制力。在岳明辉以为自己的底线就是被木子洋肏晕过去后才知道，他还能被肏哭，而木子洋还威胁他，不听话就肏尿。

………………。

木子洋此时睡得香甜，双手紧紧揽着岳明辉的腰，还有点不规矩要往屁股摸的趋势，不论岳明辉掰他手指还是扯他手指都没用，一点也没有松开的意识，他有气无力的想李振洋这给惯的真要在坤音横着走了。 

不能再惯了，或许是岳明辉前十爷们的气质终于震慑到了木子洋，Alpha慵懒的打了个哈欠， “动啥呢，哥哥……”木子洋揉了揉岳明辉屁股，吃饱魇足的声音懒懒的“大清早推推蹭蹭的你干什么呢……”

“不是！我是要起床，哎，你管管你下半身。”木子洋看着岳明辉用瘦弱的小鸡翅膀使劲推开自己，裸着身子一瘸一拐的走去厕所。昨晚他肏了他哥三回没来得及给他哥清理就搂着睡了，现在精液混着淫液正顺着岳明辉大腿缓缓流下……晨勃好硬啊。

岳明辉站在镜子前仔细检查着木子洋有没有不知轻重的给自己种草莓，脖子上有没有被他留下吻痕。上次岳明辉和卜凡做爱的时候，卜凡嘴上答应不欺负他，但在岳明辉睡熟的时候却心机的在岳明辉屁股上咬了一块牙印，和哈士奇一定要在自己的地盘上撒野一样，岳明辉的屁股就是卜凡撒野的场所。他们第二天拍杂志的时候，岳明辉被造型师戏谑的问“昨天和哪个女生玩的那么野，爱在屁股上给人留印记的女生肯定在床上很能折腾吧。”岳明辉脸都要烧起来了，抱着头小声的答道“...是挺折腾的。”

他审视着镜中的自己，木子洋不得不说是一个很完美的情人，该有的地方都有痕迹，而该没有的地方也都没有，看不到的地方，乳头被玩弄变得红肿胀大，青青紫紫的吻痕从胸口一直到大腿；看得见的地方，干干净净，让人完全猜不到昨晚岳明辉经历了一场多么激励的性爱。木子洋比起卜凡明显的恨不得溢出来的占有欲平静得多，更喜欢在暗地里恶劣使坏。  
“哥哥，昨晚我把你干得舒服不”木子洋爬起床晾着鸟倚在门边欣赏着岳明辉的风景，他觉得岳明辉现在这样脱衣屁股有肉就挺好了，要是岳明辉真像他理想中的自己保安大哥那样强壮，木子洋都不懂这样的omega该如何制服。

他欣赏着精液顺着岳明辉的大腿流下，淫靡至极，男人晨勃时还没消退的欲望再一次挺立。真想把哥哥摁在浴室再来一次，让哥哥在镜子前被自己肏，让哥哥看看他平常是什么骚样，但他们十点钟还有一个节目，木子洋只能放弃这个计划。“我帮你堵起来吧，岳明辉，你不是最喜欢让精液留在你身体里。”木子洋灼热的目光黏在了岳明辉的屁股上，他想念那个讨好纠缠他的温热小穴，太舒服了，他想把性器一辈子含在那个小穴里。“要是没有我的精液填满你，哥哥身体会变得很热很难熬吧。”

“滚你丫的，这话说的我像………………。”但岳明辉不得不承认木子洋说的是事实，他从分化后就开始离不开精液的浇灌，特别是他现在处于发情期，如果没有Alpha的精液间接在他身体里作为信息素的伪装，他是一个omega的事将很快暴露。

“你来……但不给再像之前一样用乱七八糟的东西……。”岳明辉丝毫没有威慑力的警告道。

“可哥哥不是很舒服吗，效果明明很不错。”木子洋揽住岳明辉的肩膀使点力就把他抱到了洗漱台上，岳明辉抬腿轻踹了他一脚，被木子洋顺势握住了纤细淡红的脚踝，洗漱台上摆着他和凡子这几天网购的情趣道具，跳蛋，按摩棒，小兔兔耳朵，小兔兔尾巴，柜子里还有别的，足够玩岳明辉五六七八遍了。“哥哥喜欢直接的还是干脆的？我们用这个小跳蛋堵住精液好不好？”

岳明辉垂着眼没敢细听，他想快点结束这场羞耻play，嘴里含糊的嗯道“来吧。”

“那我来了，小宝贝儿。 ”

后穴不用扩张就被跳蛋轻松的顶开，只沿着穴口垂下一根黑色的细线。岳明辉心里有点别扭的想，不会真被两个天赋异禀的Alpha捅松了吧……。

“喜欢吗，哥哥？”木子洋看着自己的杰作，“真想把你摁在这里再来一次，让你哭着喊我的名字，让你看看镜子里的你平常是什么骚样。”

木子洋撩人的低音炮把那个场景描绘的生动细致，后穴下意识收缩把刚放入体内的跳蛋含得更深，岳明辉打算从今天起制作一个木子洋不得入内的牌子挂在浴室门口。


End file.
